When considering the selection of a group activity, a spontaneously formed group of new acquaintances, friends, or coworkers may not be able to efficiently agree upon the group activity due to the number of people involved. For example, various people may respond with negative comments to randomly suggested types of restaurants, leaving the group no closer to a selection than when they began.